Forgive Me
by Niblet3
Summary: He remembered how he kept swimming, desperately fast and for as long as he possibly could, trying relentlessly to find her. [JackElizabeth] [WARNING: Character Death.] Oneshot.


Jack remembered her cries as the ocean dragged her away. He remembered his raging heart beating loudly in his ears as he saw her thrashing around in the water, amongst the rain of the storm. He remembered how cold the water was when he dove in, how it felt like it was stabbing him. He remembered the water around her turning red with her blood, her screams piercing into the night and becoming louder than the sounds of the storm. He remembered the last thing he heard her yell before he could no longer see her, a terrified cry of his name. He remembered her head going underneath the water, and not coming up again. He remembered how he kept swimming, desperately fast and for as long as he possibly could, trying relentlessly to find her. He remembered when his limbs finally gave way and he began to sink to the bottom of the sea. He remembered waking up on the Pearl, and screaming at them for saving him and not her. He remembered going into his cabin and slamming the door shut, and not coming out since. It had been a week ago. One week ago, he lost Elizabeth, and lost his will to live.

One week ago he had come into his cabin and sat in the chair by the bed, throwing his hands up against his head and hitting himself over and over until he drew blood, calling himself incompetent, and crying, as hard as any man in his position had ever cried. He had pulled his hat off his head and threw it to the floor angrily, stepping on it until he was exhausted from doing so, falling down upon the ground loudly. Some of the crew had tried to come in and help him, but he fought them off in a livid rage until they went away.

He had failed her.

She had screamed for him, called to him, wondered why he wasn't coming to rescue her. The last thoughts in her head must have been damning him for leaving her alone in the cold, cold sea.

After his spell of anger was over, he got up off the ground and sat down in his chair silently. He reached up and tried to wipe away the tear streams from his face, but he found this was impossible. His cheeks were stained, a permanent reminder of this memory. As if he could possibly forget. He closed his eyes, a few more falling. He missed her. He missed her deeply, desperately, hopelessly. He wanted the door behind him to open, for her to walk through and take him in her arms, and tell him everything was going to be okay. He waited for what seemed like hours. She never came. His eyes wandered over to the bed. One of her dresses was laid out there, delicately strewn over the pillows. He reached out and ran his hands over the fabric and then pulled it to him, crushing it to his face and taking in her scent one last time. He placed his arms on the arm rests of the chair and kept the dress pressed to his chest as he stared off into the distance, his eyes glazing over as he focused on nothing at all.

One week later he sat in the same exact place. The crew hadn't dared to come in, for fear of another moment like before, or for fear of finding their Captain dead. He was still alive, but barely. His skin was pale and he was twelve pounds lighter. He was hardly hanging on. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Not the crew, not the Pearl, not anything. Only Elizabeth mattered, and she was gone.

"Elizabeth?" He called, his voice nothing but a croak. "I miss you..." He whispered, closing his eyes. He couldn't bear to think of her lifeless body, lying somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, coming apart at the seams. He saw her arms lifting upwards, reaching for him... calling to him. He felt the need to jump overboard and search for her body, just so he could hold her again. She was cold. He could feel she was cold.

He was too weak to even move.

He was tired after a minute of moving his fingers. He placed his hand back down on the arm of the chair, just the way it had stayed for this week. He saw memories of her smiling, his lips pressed to hers, their quarreling, their making up, the ten wonderful years they had spent together. Then, the moment of her death flashed into his mind. She was calling to him. Rescue me, Jack. Save me. He couldn't do it. He wasn't capable. He kept swimming, and she kept being drawn out further. It was impossible.

"I'm... sorry... my... love," He managed to get out, one lone tear falling down onto his cheek. "Forgive… me," He said, because he would never be able to forgive himself. He had nothing left to live for. He had no idea why he was even still here. His life could never be the same without her. He picked up his hand and let it fall onto the dress, which was still lying on top of him. He took a handful of it and gripped it tightly, looking down slightly.

The room was suddenly filled with light. Jack looked up and saw an angel walking towards him, an angel he knew well. She reached him and kneeled down in front of him, her hands on top of his. She was smiling sadly at the state he was in.

"Come with me, Jack," Her ethereal voice said, pulling his grip away from the dress and entwining her fingers with his. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, joining her life in the afterlife.

FIN.

------------------

:Omg! I'm sorry! It just came to me and I had to write it down:


End file.
